


there is something, and there is nothing, there is nothing in between

by el145b0uch4rds0up (ultradespair11037)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Elias Bouchard, Um i, au where they can b happy and stuff, but like its in third person??, god theyre so fucking sappy, i love them gbfhdjskdjfhjd, just a quick lil oneshot, no beta lmao, one of my friends read through it, so its from elias' perspective in third person if that makes sense, well actually, what the fuck are writing terms lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: peter has been gone for a while and elias just wants some cuddles
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	there is something, and there is nothing, there is nothing in between

“Isn’t there anything else you could cling to?”

Elias thought for a moment, then shook his head, burying his face further into his husband’s warm chest. 

“No. No, there isn’t. Please, Peter, just let me have something for once….you’re gone so often, and I-”

“You miss me so much it hurts. I know.”

“It’s rude to interrupt people when they’re talking, Mr. Lukas.”

Strong arms wrapped around the smaller man’s body, and he smiled. 

Finally.

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Bouchard.”

“It’s Bouchard-Lukas, thank you very much.”

“Oh, shush.”

For the first time in what seemed like years, what really was months and months of pining and staring at the ceiling and missing him, Elias heard Peter laugh, and everything was right again.

Peter was here. He was safe. And that was all Elias could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> every tma character deserves so much better and i just. sigh   
> i have a tumblr ghjfdks its @plaguetw11nk check it out if u want


End file.
